Island Renovations: The End Of The Boy Band Phase
by LittlePancake
Summary: Well, Fear certainly had hoped that boy band island would just be a phase, one day that wish surely did come to pass! And along with Riley's discovery of new music, came the start of some even DEEPER discoveries. Including the start of her sexuality crisis. Please enjoy! (Be sure to check out PUBERTY IS ONE *BEEP* OF A MESS in order to better understand this one shot).


Well, this is another one I've wanted to explore for a while! The idea of islands being renovated when a persons interests only slightly shift or change gears. Plus, this had been the start of Riley's discovery with her sexuality. Fear hoped that boy band island was just a phase, and it looks like he got his wish! So enjoy this one piece!

It's been one year now. One year, Riley's twelve now! What could happen? Fear, had voiced a concern early on. Things had finally improved, their girl adjusted to the hustle and bustle of San Francisco life- heck, she even made a couple of wonderful friends! But when the expanded console reared it's ugly head (don't mind Fear's negativity, it was slightly intimidating at first glance!), new islands formed along with it. He scoffed with minor distaste, " _Boy Band Island_? Let's hope that one's a phase."

That entire year, music had been _hell_ for Fear. Music in different languages, boys looking pretty for the camera and singing and dancing and trying to break hearts, shake hearts- rattle the female population until they lost their voices from screaming so violently! He groaned, "God, how can you guys listen to this crap?! It's so...obnoxious!" And the boys...aren't even that cute! If he's honest. Though he never says this aloud. Something makes him feel as though he can't express it.

Disgust is rolling her eyes with an over exaggerated tone of voice, " _You_ just have bad _taste_. Besides, we can dance to this stuff!"

Joy is not about to argue with that, "And, yeah, maybe we can't understand the words- but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it! I think this pop music is amazing!"

Perhaps Fear is outnumbered, "God, I was _really_ hoping this would be a phase." But it doesn't look like it's letting up any time soon.

Not to worry, Anger is actually on your side, Fear, "Same here. This music is making me CRAZY! I want the screaming! I want the angst! Where is the angst?!"

It would take about one more year before potential prayers would be answered. Patience is a virtue as they say. Because one of Riley's friend's? Is about to change her life. In more ways than one.

* * *

Carl's house has become the regular hang out spot for the summer. With classes out of the way, everyone is free to chill and let go of the stress of tests and books and boring studies! Riley is seated beside Jordan atop the deck, both of their legs dangling on the edge- submerged in the water of the Segreti family pool. Carl and Amanda are swimming around and _shamelessly_ flirting, they simply watch and tease the pair from afar. Jordan breaks the silence, " _Yooo_ , so it seems like you're way more adjusted to San Francisco finally. That's pretty lit."

"Yeah, I guess I am." But it's easy to feel welcome when she's finally found a genuine group of friends, "Thankfully I've gotten over that _wanting the popular kids to like me thing_ , aha. But I guess I'm in an awkward in between."

"How so?" His glazed over eyes, look in to her soul, in search of something rather real, "How can I help?"

"I don't know, I was listening to Korean pop music for _months_ trying to blend in with the sheep...but I think I...don't actually like it. I guess you could say I'm having a slight identity crisis."

Jordan's demeanor perks up at that statement. For there is nothing more tantalizing to him than the chance to discuss music, "You lookin' for some tunes? I could make you a _spotify_ playlist. Might give you some help. What kinda' music did you listen to before that foreign auto-tune crap?" No offense to the genre, but Jordan is more of a purist.

"Well, I know I used to constantly listen to-" She'll abruptly yelp just as she's being greeted by icy waves that soak her t-shirt and jean shorts.

It's Carl who's cackling at the site, "Yo! Lovers! Come swim with us!"

Amanda will grin, "Yeah! You guys are being total bores! It's summer, act like it!"

 _'Ew why is he calling us lovers?'_

 _'He got our clothes wet! I'm gonna' kill that little bastard!'_

"Carl, I swear to god-"

But she'll be cut off, he's grinning with delight, "Or maybe _you_ and _Jordan_ want some alone time to _get to know each other_?" And he'll waggle his eyebrows.

Jordan's face slowly transforms into the deepest red, surely giving the tomato plants a run for their money, "Come on, man, we're just talking music."

"Well, stop, talking music." his right arm reaches over, grabbing hold of a pool noodle, "Because it's pool time. And we're playing chicken."

Riley is already pulling her shirt over her head, and wiggling out of soaked shorts to reveal a one piece swim suit, "Oh, you're on, buddy boy! Let's destroy them, Jordan."

* * *

The next evening the emotions are crowding the windows, something catches their eye immediately after dinner. Joy is the most frantic, "Wh- what's going on with _Boy Band Island_?"

Sadness adjusts her glasses, "I don't know. I just happened to turn around and I saw that the whole island is covered in some sort of plastic blanket."

Disgust has thoughts, "It...kinda' looks like when houses get remodeled and so they put those tarps over the house to protect them."

Joy is nearly buzzing now, "Do you think they're expanding the Island?! That would be so cool! I would love to broaden Riley's pop horizon!"

In unison, Anger and Fear heave a collective sigh followed by a, "Yeugh!"

"I wonder how long it's gonna' take?" Sadness inquires, "I hope not too long. That would be sad."

* * *

After a nearly ridiculous amount of _Netflix_ binge watching, she hears her Facebook messenger _ping!_ from her phone atop her desk. Carefully she reaches for it.

[Jordan]: Sup Riley? Hooked you up with a lit playlist you should check out it's definitely fire. (CLICK HERE) lmk what you think haha

Immediately she's plugging her headphones in, scrolling through the playlist.

 _Joy's face contorts just a little 'Some of these song titles are...really weird- Dead Man's Hand, Same Shit, Post Party Depression- these don't sound like fun songs at all!'_

 _'They sound cynical as hell, I don't want these'_

 _'Then both of you sit back!' Anger is taking the reigns 'Fear, Sadness, help me choose a song to start!'_

She scrolls through the list and decides to take a chance by pressing _shuffle_ instead. And the minute the song starts? Something...changes within her.

 _When I was just a boy, we'll call it 15 or so,  
I found myself annoyed by a syndrome of sorts in my bones  
That girl who's next to me, she found herself bored to tears  
She realized that if she wanted conversation, she's out of luck for three more years _

The gentle strumming, the cynical undertones- that somber attitude all around, it's...it's intoxicating.

 _'Tears Over Beers? What a weird song title.'_

 _'And the band is called Modern Baseball, this is depressing.'_

 _'Well, I kinda' like it.'_

 _'You would, Sadness!'_

 _She said, "All I can hope for is for me to get better,  
because all I can take is no more.  
I'll win him back again, we'll be lovers, best friends.  
He won't need no other woman like he did way back when he was with me." _

Riley feels a fresh array of emotions. But more than anything, she is...in awe. Because this music? it makes her... _feel_ something. Something so genuine and grand. It's as though something has been waiting to be found, waiting to break free. And she feels her eyes well with tears.

It will take two hours. Two hours and she is standing in the middle of her room now, singing at the top of her lungs, " _That girl who's next to me, she don't know her worth in this town, because her face starts to shine when that MEAT HEAD BEHIND ME IS GRINNIN' AS HE'S CHECKIN' HER OUT- OH COME ON! I SAID ALL I CAN HOPE FOR IS FOR YOU TO GET BETTER BECAUSE ALL I CAN TAKE IS NO MORE-!_ "

[Riley]: Jordan I looooove this playlist! Do you have any artists similar to Modern Baseball?

[Jordan]: Check out Canadian Softball, The Frontbottoms, There's also this dope sister duo called Tegan and Sara you might like! Their older stuff is a lot like them!

[Riley]: Hey thanks so much! I'm gonna look all of these bands up!

* * *

For the next week, Disgust and Joy feel as though they're losing a battle with music they held near and dear to their hearts. And all the while, Sadness, Anger, and Fear can be found dancing in their seats, screaming lyrics at the top of their lungs that they know by heart by now.

Fear is especially enjoying himself, " _I REMEMBER, WE ALL REMEMBER, YOU'VE HAD THAT SAME SMUG LOOK SINCE DECEMBER!_ "

Anger cuts him off, joining right in, " _INDIRECTLY BRAGGADOCIOS! YOU REALLY THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T NOTICE!?_ "

"GUYS!" It's Disgust who's forcing them to take a chill pill, "Dad's been trying to get our attention for, like, fifteen minutes! A little help here?!"

* * *

She'll nearly jolt by his sudden presence, but she'll turn her music down all while catching her breath and chuckling, "I'm sorry dad, is it too loud?"

He's grinning from ear to ear over the site before him, "No, no! I just heard you singing something and I was wondering what you were listening to?"

"Oh! It's called _Your Validation_ by _Canadian Softball_. My friend Jordan has been showing me some really great music!"

He'll give her a sort of side glance, "Jordan? Is this a boy?"

And as his daughter turns away slightly embarrassed and just...a little _disgusted_.

He will change the subject back to music, "So, this sounds a lot different from your usual tuneage! Can I recommend some of my personal favorites?"

"Yeah, that's be great!"

The look upon his face is that of utter shock, "Wait... _really_?"

"Yeah, really! Tell me all your favorites, dad!"

The promise land has finally been reached. He'd been waiting for this day. Praying for it. The day he good re-live the glory days of music he holds near and dear, "Well, we can't forget the greats. The great _Freddie Mercury_ of _Queen_ in fact! _Bohemian Rhapsody_ will change your life! Then there's _Van Halen_. Did you know I actually got to see them _live_ in _person_ with my buddy Rocko in high school?"

* * *

"Oh god, this is gonna' be a long one." Disgust drops her head atop the controls, "Ugh, why did we agree to this? Now he's _never_ gonna' shut up!"

Joy is always looking on the positives, "Well, I think Riley's on a quest to better understand herself. And since all of us are kind of...having disagreements about her recent music explorations, I think it would be good to have more options open. This way...we can have some common ground."

"You're just mad she's not listening to _garbage_ anymore!" Anger is not about to hold back on his thoughts.

"I just don't want to listen to...such _depressing_ lyrics!"

"It's just music! Who cares!"

Suddenly, the emotions stop dead in their tracks. Caught off guard by a sudden...banging. So much banging that headquarters is...shaking?

 _BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!_

Five pairs of eyes gaze at the main screen. There's Riley's dad, stomping his right boot along with his daughter. And on the third beat? Together they're clapping a single clap.

 _Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

Okay, even Joy has to admit it. This? She likes very much, "Oh, this song is fun!"

Disgust is even smirking in her seat, "I like this beat...I actually like it a lot! I could get on board with this!"

Fear is chuckling, "Now, see? Aren't you glad _Boy Band Island_ might just be a phase?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's clap along with them!"

 _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place, singin'  
We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you!_

The days ahead are filled with the fun of classic rock, and all things experimental. Those rowdy beats and sounds- goodness they're _intoxicating_! Nearly every day the emotions will share that love in unison. That familiar

 _BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!_

The island's renovations continue. As does Riley's summer.

 _We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you! _

_BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP! _

A full two weeks of waiting to see what that large tarp will reveal.

 _We will, we will rock you!  
We will, we will rock you! _

July first is the day the tarp is removed. Revealing a brand new island: _Rock Island_.

 _BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP!  
BOOM, BOOM, CLAP! _

"Wow!" Fear is absolutely ecstatic. Which comes as a shock to everyone, "This is so amazing! This is literally exactly what I wanted!"

Joy will pat his shoulder lightly, "I have to admit, while I might not be _totally_ down for those sad sounding songs, I do like a lot of the new things she's listening to! I think _Queen_ might be my favorite!"

"Forget _Queen_!" Though Anger is fairly simmered, he's boiling with jubilation, "I like that new band _Eskimo Callboy_ she's been listening to! Lot's of screaming! It's perfect for us. _My_ kind of music."

"You know I just realized." Sadness, for once, is remembering something with precision, "We forgot to check out that one band Jordan recommended...what was it, uh, _Tegan and Sara_."

"Good idea Sadness!" Joy is already trotting back to her seat, "She's about to head out for her hang out with Jordan at the skate park! Let's listen to them before we get going! It'll give us something to talk about."

"I wish we didn't have to go." Disgust just...truly isn't feeling up to seeing Jordan today, "But it's too late to cancel."

"Exactly! So everyone relax, let's listen to one of their songs!"

* * *

She'll type it into the _Youtube_ search engine: _Tegan And Sara_.

 _'Hmm, their most popular song looks to be Closer. Let's give that one a listen!'_

She clicks that video, and when it loads...

Her eyes will _widen_.

 _"Who is THAT.'_

 _'I guess either Tegan or Sara.'_

 _'She's...'_

 _'She's what, Disgust?'_

Riley feels her heart pounding in her ears. There's a strange...heat taking over her. Her skin, it's _burning_ with some...unknown sort of feeling. Goosebumps will follow suit as if on command, and she finds herself entirely captivated by these two women that are...

Good lord, they're singing to her. She _swears_ they're singing to her. Her voice is barely a whisper, "... _Pretty_." Immediately, her stomach _drops_ , she feels...she feels... _sick_..

Right there on screen, _two girls kissing_.

 _Here come the dreams of you and me._

She immediately pauses the video, slams her laptop shut in _Disgust_. Disgust of _herself_. And the sensations that resulted from this. And it's as if her mother has perfect timing. She's nearly chewing her ear off about Jordan. _Not now, please not now_. She's gathering her things, refusing to look at her, "He's just a _friend_ now will you stop it?! I gotta' go."

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Anger is so confused, looking to the others for the answer.

Disgust is ignoring everybody, "Where can we buy Tegan and Sara merch. I want hoodies, posters, records, t-shirts. These girls are total babes!"

"What the hell do you mean babes?!" Fear is frantic, "We only heard one song, maybe you ought to cool it, Disgust!"

"No way! I want to learn _all_ about them- oh good there's Jordan, let's ask him about _Tegan and Sara_!"

* * *

"So um...I checked out _Tegan and Sara_...they're really cool."

Jordan gives her a half smile, "Aren't they great? They're so chill and really open minded, but I guess when you're twin sisters who happen to be lesbian's you kinda' have to be."

Riley freezes, "...They're gay?"

"Well, yeah, doesn't everyone know that? Is that uhhhh, problem, or whatever?"

It's on this day. This very day. A fire is ignited within her. The biggest discoveries of all tend to start with music, don't they? And this is the day that the renovations to _Boy Band Island_ changed her life.


End file.
